Tonada fúnebre de las luciérnagas
by Palas Atenea
Summary: Algunos vínculos son inalterables, incluso si el tiempo transcurre con una rapidez despiadada. Ni siquiera las acciones erráticas y desesperadas pueden romperlos. Ni siquiera la muerte pueden disolverlos. Sasuke Uchiha descubrió esto demasiado tarde.


_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **_AU. Posible deficiencia en la narración y un contexto un poco oscuro.

_**Tonada fúnebre de las luciérnagas**_

•

A pesar de que el dolor agudo le arrancó el aliento y le atenazó los pulmones con garras despiadadas, las comisuras de sus labios temblaron débilmente en un indicio inequívoco de una sonrisa vacua.

Sasuke lo observó, manteniendo ese semblante impasible que lo caracterizaba desde su infancia, cuando la tragedia le arrebató todo lo que alguna vez quiso. No vaciló al retorcer su mano cruel en el interior del pecho de Naruto, percibiendo con una nitidez abrumadora la calidez de su sangre y los huesos fragmentados enterrándose en su propia piel. El destello del Chidori aún parpadeaba tenuemente, negándose a morir por completo y destrozando parcialmente los músculos, arterias y venas del joven rubio.

—Te dije que me encargaría de romper nuestros lazos —dijo con voz firme y grave, sin demostrar ni un tinte de arrepentimiento.

La sonrisa que mantenía Naruto en sus labios se ensanchó en respuesta, convirtiéndola en una mueca desagradable y mórbida. Sasuke no hizo más que profundizar su alcance, proyectando su chakra a través de los poros de su piel, causando así que los débiles rayos de luz azulada adquirieran un color mucho más vivo.

—Sigues siendo un pobre imbécil incrédulo —masculló nuevamente, fijando sus ojos imposiblemente negros en los orbes azules que lo observaban invariables, con el mismo fulgor violento y apabullante de siempre. Sasuke frunció el ceño — ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de cometer al cruzarte en mi camino?

Naruto separó los labios con la intención de hablar, pero la mano que permanecía dentro su pecho en un ademán casi íntimo se lo impidió. Lo único que salió del interior de su boca fueron borbotones de sangre; negra, viscosa y espesa. El joven azabache soltó el aire por la nariz, en un amago de risa contenida.

—Basta ya, Naruto —le dijo, suavizando su máscara gélida y dirigiéndole una sonrisa sardónica — Ríndete de una vez. Eres débil y estúpido, tú mismo has buscado tu muerte.

No obstante, el rubio continuó con su mirada fija en aquellas pupilas color abismo, su rostro mostrando una expresión infantil que lo hacían asemejarse tanto al jovencito de 13 años que luchó junto a él en el Valle del Fin. Una situación irónica, a opinión de Sasuke, pues en esta oportunidad se encontraban en circunstancias perturbadoramente similares. Parecía ser el chiste personal de alguna deidad superior cuyo principal entretenimiento era hacer que sus caminos se encontraran una y otra vez.

Para sorpresa del muchacho de hebras negras, Naruto volvió a escupir un poco de sangre, antes de que su voz, trémula y estrangulada, pero inquietantemente inquebrantable, se escapara de su garganta:

—Eres… un… terco… de mierda, _bastardo _—dijo en un murmullo casi inentendible. Posteriormente, un ataque de tos hizo que su cuerpo, todavía cálido, convulsionara incontrolablemente. Una cantidad angustiante de sangre comenzó a descender por la comisura de sus labios para finalizar su recorrido en su mentón. Sasuke lo observó, intentando que su incredulidad no se manifestara en las facciones de su rostro — Tú… —continuó, aunque su voz era poco más que un susurro agónico — te equivocas.

Un trueno atravesó la insólita tranquilidad del lugar, rasgando la calma con un ademán violento y feroz, haciendo que las palabras de Naruto adquirieran un matiz siniestro. Sasuke bufó, aún con su mano en el interior del pecho de su _mejor amigo_, en un vano intento por recobrar la serenidad.

—¿Equivocarme? —se burló — Aun cuando estás muriendo no paras de decir estupideces.

Sin embargo, la sangre de Sasuke se congeló en sus venas cuando el murmullo de lo que debió ser una risita ahogada se escapó de los labios del rubio. El azul en los irises de Naruto centelló, como si fuese un relámpago en medio de la peor tormenta de la historia.

—Tú vas a morir conmigo —dijo, pero no fue el contenido de sus palabras en sí lo que lograron revolver sus entrañas con un inquietante sentimiento. Fue su voz, lúcida, fuerte e inalterable, como si no estuviera desangrándose frente a sus ojos, como si no sintiera la mano del Uchiha hurgando en el interior de su pecho, astillando los huesos de su tórax y destrozando su corazón.

A pesar de que pensó en responder con palabras venenosas, adoptó un mutismo inesperado cuando observó cómo la luz brillante e incandescente que provenía de los ojos acuosos de Naruto se fue apagando paulatinamente. Sus irises eternamente añiles adquirieron un color opaco y aterrador, al tiempo que sus pupilas se fijaron únicamente en él, por última vez.

En el momento en que sacó su mano del interior del pecho de Naruto y observó con detenimiento el semblante pálido del rubio, sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina. No pudo impedir que sus rodillas chocaran de forma estrepitosa contra el helado suelo de piedra y sus ojos, ahora con la tonalidad escarlata y vivaz del Sharingan gravitando en sus cuencas, comenzaron a escocer incontrolablemente. Un aullido afligido y desgarrador por el indomable dolor en el interior de su propio pecho se escapó de su garganta reseca, como si fuese él mismo quién estuviese siendo atravesado por una katana.

Conmocionado por la angustia retorcida que se afianzó en la boca de su estómago y que reventó en sus pulmones, no pudo hacer nada más que sostenerse el pecho con la mano húmeda y cubierta de la sangre de Naruto. El contenido de su estómago se vertió sobre el suelo cuando el fuerte olor a metal y óxido penetró sus fosas nasales.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

Soltó un grito desesperado que no reconoció y sus propios sollozos atormentados parecían ajenos, lejanos. Los colores de su mundo se volvieron más vibrantes, como si la paleta hubiese cambiado repentinamente, como si se encontrara en el interior de un sueño (_pesadilla_) que no era suyo. Sus huesos se volvieron pesados y sus músculos quemaban en lo profundo de su cuerpo, desmenusando la cordura que lo mantenía en pie.

Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su cabeza, afiladas y certeras, su cuerpo era apenas un deprimente trozo de carne magullado e irreconocible. Un hilo de saliva escurría de entre sus labios y sus ojos reflejaban un profundo miedo. Eran apenas unos quejidos lánguidos los que se escapaban de su garganta el único sonido que buscaba desfigurar la lóbrega calma del lugar.

Sasuke Uchiha, el atemorizante ninja renegado de Konoha, se había reducido a un cascarón vacío y tembloroso, recostado en posición fetal sobre su propio vómito que se había mezclado con la sangre de su amigo de la infancia, cuya búsqueda implacable le había causado la muerte. Sus pupilas no enfocaban, pero se movieron hacia el perfil del joven rubio inerte. Nuevamente, un dolor galopante y brutal le atravesó el centro del cuerpo, recreando la ilusión de que era partido en dos. Su corazón latió salvaje en su pecho, haciéndolo agónicamente consciente que seguía con vida.

Descubrió entonces que Naruto tenía razón.

_Maldito Naruto _pensó, en un último segundo de lucidez que se le otorgó, _siempre lo supo._

Sasuke había muerto junto a Naruto.

Tarde se había dado cuenta de que ese lazo que ambos compartían era indestructible e imperecedero, como la propia voluntad de hierro del áureo. Y que se materializaba con una satisfacción implacable a cada segundo, devorando el alma de los dos en el proceso, uniéndolos de forma asfixiante y caldeada.

No había nada para el otro si alguno de los dos moría y esto solo lo comprendió Sasuke cuando sintió a su alma descomponerse en el interior de su cuerpo marchito y pútrido, porque aquel dolor que sentía en el centro de su pecho le estaba volviendo loco y porque, definitivamente, en el momento en que el brillo se extinguió de los ojos añiles, el ardor en sus ojos se fue convirtiendo con destreza en un sufrimiento infernal que le arrancaba alaridos escalofriantes.

Naruto se había llevado consigo un pedazo de su alma y el muy hijo de puta lo sabía. Se había burlado de él con el último aliento que le quedaba, ahogándose con su sangre en el proceso.

Cuando Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo lo encontraron, sus sollozos contenían una vorágine de emociones tan contradictorias y profundas que los tres se sintieron sobrecogidos. La muchacha de hebras rojas fijó sus vacilantes pupilas en el cuerpo pálido y glaciar del joven rubio. Naruto le devolvía la mirada con sus pupilas secas, pero su rostro lucía tranquilo, pueril y dulce, como si hubiese esperado ese momento durante toda su vida. Karin tragó saliva pesadamente e intercambió una breve, pero significativa mirada con Suigetsu.

—¿Sasuke…? —comenzó, pero la pregunta murió en su tráquea cuando observó, horrorizada, como el azabache hiperventilaba y se atascaba con su propio vómito.

No lo supieron reconocer en ese instante, pero la sombra negra y atemorizante que osciló peligrosamente en sus ojos era la promesa vaticinada de una eternidad de tortura.

El corazón de Sasuke convirtió en cenizas dentro de su pecho y en algún lugar dentro de su cabeza escuchó el sonido alegre, cálido y atroz de la risa de Naruto. Entendió, entonces, que estaba condenado, pero increíblemente, experimentó una tranquilidad amarga. Después de todo, debía reconocer que la idea de entregarle el alma a Naruto no era tan irracional, él mismo había despojado al rubio de la suya.

Una sonrisa canicular tembló en la comisura de sus labios.

•

_**N/A: **_No tengo nada que decir. Tampoco tengo idea de dónde salió esto, pero me pregunté "¿Y si Sasuke hubiese logrado matar a Naruto?", ahí está. Cualquier opinión o comentario es bien recibido. _Besitos._


End file.
